The present disclosure relates generally to data communication.
Computers, cell phones, and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) are used to download and view an abundance of information from the Internet, such as various webpages. For example, a cell phone or PDA user may be roaming outside of his or her provider network, but the user is still able to receive desired information. Users access such Internet pages from different locations using a variety of communication standards. A user can retrieve data content on his or her wireless device or wired system, such as a computer, via a second generation (“2G”) cellular network, a third generation (“3G”) cellular network, digital subscriber line (“DSL”) connection, or any other high speed or low speed connection.
However, when roaming, a user may incur extra costs for data transfers. Therefore, if a user is downloading a website when roaming, electronic advertisements associated with the website increase cost to the user due to the size of the advertisement and/or download time. A user may have to pay for the increased cost, or the service provider may excuse the increased cost but ultimately pay the advertisement provider. Also, when roaming, a user may receive advertisements in a webpage that are not relevant to the user at his or her present location or time. Furthermore, a user of a device, such as a cell phone or a computer, may receive large or intricate advertisements when downloading content from the Internet. However, a device, for example, using a 3G system, will be able to download the advertisement faster than a device using a 2G or lower speed connection. The electronic advertisements impact the user's experience depending on the access type of the device.